Who let the dog out
by Darkanny
Summary: Hijack puppies. Hiccup's new in the neighbourhood and Jack is way too friendly for his own good.
1. Chapter 1

Yawning widely, Jack flopped down on the ground and rolled around, tummy up and sun warming his pale skin. Lazy Sundays were good enough, the kids were home all day and would usually come out and play with him and Abby, getting their clothes dirty and knees scrapped, but it was fun. But it wasn't like that on lazy Sundays that were way too hot to even think about moving a muscle. Jamie had been inside all morning, flopped dead on the couch in shorts and a sleeveless shirt, downing glass after glass of lemonade and following the electric fan around. Sophie, less resistent to the heat at her young age, was sound asleep in her room.

Jack found himself laying around, chasing the shadows of the trees and drinking from the bird fountain in the backyard until he was round like a baloon. Abby, being less excitable than him, was allowed inside the house all the time, unlike Jack, who would be let inside at night or when it was too cold even for him. So he was out, alone, and bored.

There was a loose plank in the fence he used to get out through, Jamie knew about it but let it be, knowing Jack wouldn't get himself in trouble...not that much, anyway. From his position upside-down, a white triangular ear twitched and he stood, walking towards the fence and moving the plank aside, slipping his slim body through the hole, mindful of not getting his tail caught when the plank moved again to close the exit.

Once outside, he stretched his arms and groaned, feeling his back pop and reaccomodate itself, and released a pleased sigh. He walked down the road, mindful of not burning his feet with the hot concrete, and stopped a few houses down the street, where a house that seemed to be permanently decorated with Christmas motives called his attention. Adossed to the side of the house was a big closed cage, the wire fence it was made of strong enough to resist the bite of one of the inhabitants, and with spaces so small no even the other, reeeally small animal in there could get through. Not that they tried to, anyway.

Jack smirked and walked closer, silently making his way over to the cage where both occupants were asleep to avoid overheating. His grin grew wider, and putting his hands around his mouth-

"Don't even think 'bout it, mate"

-He felt himself deflate, all the air in his lungs escaping as his grin turned into a pout, arms hanging limp next to his body. "You're the soul of the party, Bunny"

The rabbit inside the cage puffed his fur and stretched, opening his mouth wide enough to show those terrifyingly big and sharp teeth of his, standing up to get a gulp of water. The hummingbird perched on the stick crossing the cage near the top took her head out of under her wing and bristled her shiny feathers, taking off and moving in front of Jack in a second.

"Morning Jack! Nice weather we're having, eh? Oh, I only hope kids don't drink too much soda, or eat too much ice cream! Summer is getting so close and I can just hear the caries forming in their precious teeth and it just makes my tail curl, I don't know how-" The bird was interrupted when the white Pyrenees bumped his forehead against the cage, shaking her off of her monologue.

"Tooth, honestly, I could listen to your ramble about teeth anytime, but today's just too hot for that" Jack then sat cross-legged in front of the cage, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "Everybody's inside and I'm so booooored"

Bunny hopped over to them, Tooth perching herself between his ears. "At least you can get out, if it weren't for the fact everyone in here seems to house a dog I could be free out there, digging holes and getting North to move his arse out of the workshop" They loved they owner, the big guy with the Santa complex who let them go around freely in the house but had to keep them caged when outside to avoid predators.

"I don't try to eat you" Jack smirked, tilting his head and wagging his tail slightly. "Well, not anymore, at least. Bet you taste as bad as you look"

"Oi!I'll have you know I'm probably the best cut you'll ever have, look at me, I'm all squishy, and soft and-" He stopped there, looking at the way Jack's sharp fangs shined under the bright sun. "...You're not planning on catching me distracted, are you? I'll break tou tail if you think 'bout getting a bite"

The dog laughed and flopped back, falling on the grass and rolling to get his face next to them again. "Of course I won't, can't you try and get some fun once in a while?"

"Nope"

"Dull"

"Guys, c'mon" Tooth chirped in, pecking them both on the forehead, approving of their whines of pain at the sharp prick. "You can't fight all the time, someone might think otherwise and get Jack away from here" She was right, at the beggining most people wouldn't let Jack near the cage, thinking he was trying to hunt the rabbit...which he was, kind of, just for a few days, until he got bored.

Both of them opened their mouths to reply, but were interrupted by the sound of the main door opening and closing, North coming out and closing the lock before turning to check on them. He stopped upon seing Jack there, a booming laugh shaking his whole body as he made his way to them.

"Ah! Jack, nice to see you today" He patted the dog's head gently, earning a yip and a wag of his fluffy tail. "You here to visit, da? Good, good, I go next door now, new neighbours, need help unpacking" His heavy Russian accent didn't make his words that much inunderstandable, and Jack thought it was funny, so he nuzzled the big guy's hand and moved aside to let him check on Bunny and Tooth. Seeing they had a good shadow and enough water and food, he nodded and patted Jack's head a last time before walking away.

"New neighbours? Really?" Tail swaying quickly, Jack jumped around, canine excitement all over his face. "Ooooh, wonder if they have kids, or a dog! That would be sooo cool"

Bunny snorted. "Yeah, more carnivores, yipee"

Tooth suddenly took off and went back to the top of the cage. From there she could glance over the fence separating North's house and the neighbours', peeping at the big man North was talking to. "It's a man. As tall as North. Pretty big"

"What else? Is someone else with him?" Jack asked her, trying to see over the fence, jumping and failing to catch a glimpse.

Tooth narrowed her purple eyes. "Umm... there is some furniture out there...a bed...a desk...a couple of nighstands...nothing that more than one person would need...Oh wait!"

"What, what?!"

"There's a...something round and kinda big...looks fluffy..."

"A dog bed?" Bunny supplied.

Tooth chirped and nodded. "Yeah! A dog bed! Seems like your lucky day, Jack!"

Jack couldn't help an excited bark coming out of his mouth and, without as much as a goodbye, took off around the fence.

Bunny snorted and hopped back to his sleeping spot "Dogs"

The house next door was just like the others, being a residential area every house had the same design until one's owner decided to modify it a bit on their own. There were a lot of things out of the house, the bed, desk and nightstands Tooth had mentioned, also a closet, a table, a bunch of boxes laying on top of others, and there, in a corner under a shadow, a travel cage, almost big enough for Jack himself.

"-lad to be finally here, it's been a long trip and-oh! Who might this be?" The big redhead talking to North asked upon catching sight of Jack hiding behind a bush. His voice was deep and had a thick scottish accent, but he sounded nice and the way he leaned down a bit encouraged Jack to get out of his hiding spot, approaching the man carefully.

North chuckled at the way the dog tilted his head and his ears swiveled around. "Ah, yes, this is Jack, lives a few houses up the street. Good boy, bit of a wrecker, but really friendly. Come here Jack, there is nothing to worry about"

Jack's ears perked at that, and he jogged the rest of the way, letting the redhead pat his head with his warm hand. It was nice, and Jack couldn't help a bark escaping his mouth. His eyes kept drifting off to the cage in the corner, and the adults seemed to notice.

"Stoick, why don't you introduce Jack to your boy, da? Might be good for him to make a friend now" North gestured towards the cage, noticing the rush of excitement that ran down Jack's spine at the idea.

Stoick tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe, Hiccup has been in there for a good while, might want to stretch after all this moving. But I must warn you, he's quite shy, might wanna take your distance at first" He finally moved towards the cage, it moving a bit when the man was in front of the door, a soft whine coming out of it. Stoick opened the door and crouched in front of the cage, patting whoever was inside and stepping back. Jack tried to hold himself still and stay in his place, but couldn't help shuffling a bit to get a better look.

It took a while of patting and talking to, but finally a nose peeped out of the door and sniffed around, followed by a head and then a body. It was a dog, alright, a bit smaller than Jack, with shiny auburn hair, a fluffy pair of pointed ears and an even fluffier curled tail. The Akita stood straight and took the time to stretch every one of his limbs before shaking his head and going to sit quietly at the step of the house. Jack looked at him, then at North and finally at Stoick who nodded at him. The Pyrenees walked up to him, mindful of keeping his claws out of sight and ears droopy, tail limp behind him.

Hiccup stared at him when he was halfway through, his shiny green eyes scrutinizing Jack and a scowl appearing on his face, but he didn't move.

"Hey" Jack called out softly, keeping enough a distance to be heard but not close enough to make the smaller dog feel threatened. "You're Hiccup, right? I'm Jack"

Hiccup noticed the way his white tail treached him and waged a bit. This dog wasn't trying to intimidate him, alright, he could tell as much, but better not lower the defenses. "...Yeah, that's my name...Jack"

Jack's tail moved a bit faster now, one ear standing straight towards the brunet. "Great!..uhm, I mean, can I seat with you?" He tilted his head for effect. No one resisted The Look. No one.

It took the Akita a bit by surprise, alright, but he allowed himself a small half-smile and moved a bit aside. "Okay, why not"

The men watching them interact laughed when Jack all but threw himself to it, sitting practically glued to Hiccup and leaning towards him, sniffing his hair and neck until Hiccup chomped the air an inch away from his nose to warn him to keep his distance, but didn't do anything overall aggresive.

"Well then, I suppose they won't fight, want to start moving things in?" North asked , turning towards the pile of boxes.

Stoick glanced at the dogs a last time and nodded. "Yes, let's"

To avoid having their tails stepped on on accident, Hiccup and Jack moved from the entrance when the boxes and furniture started getting moved inside, Hiccup scurrying to lay belly-down under the shadow of the only tree in the front yard, followed closely by Jack.

"Why is it so hot in here" Hiccup whined, trying to get as much contact as he could with the cool grass, rubbing his cheek against the ground.

Jack sat next to him holding himself semi-straight with his arms behind him and fanning himself with his hand. "Summer is coming. It's just the beginning"

Hiccup whined and hid his face in his crossed arms. "I kind of prefered the snow..."

"You like snow?!" Jack jumped and crawled over to him, nuzzling his temple to get his face out of there, receiving a growl in response. "C'moooon, I love snow! It's so much fun to sled around"

The brunet took his face out of his arms and stared at him curiously. "Sled? You sled? Aren't those things like, for humans?"

Jack nodded and flopped down, imitating Hiccup's posture. "Yeah, but I get to pull it around, kids like it a lot, is really funny, and they always give me treats afterwards"

Hiccup chuckled and laid his chin on his arms this time, looking at the white haired dog. "Sounds good, though living in a place full of snow can be tirening if you're not made for it. I was the runt of the litter, still am too thin to stand the cold...or the heat" He huffed and blew his bangs away. "Now imagine a trip of gods-know-how-many hours in a cage, I'm still trying to stop seeing double"

"So, that's why you took so long to get out of there? You don't feel good?" Jack frowned. That wouldn't do. No friend of his was gonna be sick if he could help it.

"Yeah, it's a miracle I didn't-Hey, what are you doing?!" Hiccup jumped when Jack rolled around and wormed his arms around his waist, pulling him back-to-chest against him, his cool nose snifling behind his twitching ear.

"When I feel bad Jamie hugs me, it works, really" Jack seemed way to content there, trying to grab Hiccup's tail with his own, the curled appendage moving around wildly.

Hiccup growled softly. "Jack, let me go"

"Nope"

"Get off of me, you idiot"

"I'm cold, don't you like it?"

"It's nice, yes, but you're kinda violating my personal bubble and I haven't known you for more than an hour"

"It's such a nice tree, don't you think?"

"Jack I'm warning you" He'd stopped growling, but his ears stood and tail stilled, ironically giving Jack the chance to curl his own with it.

Jack nuzzled the back of his neck, the leather of his green collar rubbing a bit against his nose but not enough to deterr him. He felt Hiccup giving up next to him. Jack was an idiot and deserved a good bite to the face, but he was kind, he would feel bad attacking him.

"I hate you" Hiccup huffed, but snuggled a bit closer to him.

"Mhm" Was all the bigger dog could say, the fresh shadow and cuddly body next to him lullying him to a well needed nap, Hiccup following soon after.

"So,you're the new guy, uh?"

Hiccup tilted his head and blinked. That rabbit had a really deep voice.

"Let me get this straight with you" Bunny continued from behind the fence. "Ain't no one fucks around with me. Ain't no one" He tried so hard to be menacing, how cute. "And if you ever think for one second I'll go easy on you just because you're small and fluffy and cute you're wrong, I'm small and fluffy and cute, I know how to deal with shit, so if you ever try to get your filthy snout near my whiskers I'll make sure you-hey, hey, what are you...oh"

Hiccup had stared at him blankly during his rambling, until he decided to just stretch out and get a finger through the fence, scratching Bunny under the chin, which managed to get him to shut up for a minute. "I won't eat you, gods" He rolled his eyes. "I don't even know how to hunt, you'll get away in a second"

Bunny grinded his teeth and his leg patted the ground with a constant buzz, suddenly realizing what he was doing and hopping backwards. "Gah! Don't do that, mate, I ain't a kit anymore, don't you think you can go around petting me" He frowned and Hiccup and Jack had to stifle a laugh. He was just so cute.

Jack had taken Hicucp to meet his friends the next day after North had finished helping Stoick with his moving and the redhead had called Hiccup over to get him familiar with the place, to which Jack had to finally let go and say goodbye, volunteering himself to show Hicucp around tomorrow.

The first stop was North's house, or the garden, at least. He'd first introduced him to Bunny and Tooth, the hummingbird excited as always to meet a new face(and a new sharp smile, why not), but of course, Bunny was Bunny, and he needed to assert his bunny-dominance.

"If you're gonna keep on being a fluffy ball of anger, I guess I should take Hic to know the rest of the neighbourhood" Jack said uninterestedly, checking his claws.

Bunny seemed a bit taken aback. "No, wait, I just...listen mate" He talked to Hiccup next, the dog smiling at him with those stupidly big eyes of his. Gah. "You seem like a good fella, I won't bite you, promise, but that doesn't mean I won't keep an eye on you, got it?"

Jack leaned next to the brunet's ear and whispered. "That's his way of saying he likes you, don't worry"

Hiccup chuckled and scratched Bunny's head next. "I like you too, it's fine"

"Wha-hey!" The rabbit frowned and batted the finger away, huffing and hopping to his small wooden warren. Tooth, perched on the wire of the fence, shook her head.

"Well, I suppose you'd like to keep going around, yes?" Both dogs nodded in unison. "Okay then, it was nice to meet you Hiccup!, Hope you like the place!" With that she took off, stopping at the seed bowl.

Jack bit on Hiccup's collar and pulled him along. "Let's go, we can still go to my house, you can meet Abby and Jaime and Sophie!"

Hiccup swatted him away, but followed nontheless. "Don't do that, you'll break it" He reaccomodated his collar, the metal badge shining under the sun that was thankfully more merciful than yesterday's and the kids felt like going out.

Reaching the wooden fence and locating the loose plank, Jack moved aside and held it open for Hiccup to get through, following after him and entering the backyard. Abby was chasing around Sophie, who was wearing her usual fairy wings and batting around a plastic wand with a star on the tip. Jamie was sitting under the tree, reading something probably about unicorns or somehting like that.

Sensing them, Abby stopped chasing Sophie and turned to them, eyeing the new dog carefully and approaching in a completely opposite manner to how Jack had done before. She was all sleek limbs and up-turned tail, ears alert and nose sniffing around all the time she jogged towards them. Hiccup felt a bit weird and tried to will away the growl that threatened to rumble from his chest. He didn't want to lash out and end up hurting someone. They wouldn't let him get near Jack again, and hey, the guy was nice.

Abby stopped a few inches away from him, looking him over and turning to Jack. "Who's this?" Straight to the point.

"Huh, Abby, Hiccup. Hiccup, Abby. He's new in the neighbourhood, was showing him around and all. Please don't go all Alfa on him" Jack added that as a last minute thought, remembering how she would chase around Bunny the moment she caught a wiff of his scent around during her walks.

She snorted, sniffing the Akita around. "Good enough, just don't mess with me, pup, and we'll be okay. Oh, and don't you dare hurt my kids" She glanced at the siblings behind her, both of them watching with interest at the new dog with Jack. "See ya" She turned and headed inside, letting the kids run up to them.

"Woah! An Akita! Look at that tail..." Jamie, curious as he was, immediately started looking Hiccup all over, mumbling about all the phyical characteristics he'd read about his breed. Sophie was more straight forward and went to pat his head.

Hiccup chuckled and lowered himself to be kneeling in the ground so she could reach and scratch his ears, his tail swaying softly.

Sophie squealed and moved her hand to play with his ears. "Pretty!"

Jack had to turn his head to the side to avoid Hiccup looking at his grin, the smaller dog blushing and scowling. "Not pretty..." Hiccup mumbled.

"Now, Soph, let me see her too" Jaime stepped closer, kneeling in front of him. Jack's laugh managed to escape his mouth a bit.

"..._Her?_" Hiccup's ear twitched, and his narrowed eyes looked straight at Jack.

"Well, y'know" Jack managed to say between giggles. "They're used to small dogs being female, I suppose to humans you look like a girl"

Hiccup huffed and flopped to the ground, rolling and tucking his hands under his chin, his torso in display to the kids. Jamie seemed curious until he noticed what the dog was trying to tell him.

"Oh...sorry bud" Jamie smiled awkwardly and scratched his ear in compensation, seemed good enough for Hiccup, if his hand receiving a lick meant anything.

"Jamie, Sophie, lunch's ready!" A voice called from an open window, the kids waving goodbye and getting into the house. Hiccup stood slowly and shook his head to get his ruffled hair back into place.

"Well, that went good" He turned to Jack, who seemed to be staring into space, blue eyes slightly glazed over. "Jack? You still with me?" He snapped his fingers in front of him, getting him to react at least.

"Huh? Wha-oh, sorry. I just..." He trailed off, biting his lip and turning to the fence. "Let's get you back home, yes? You must be hungry"

Hiccup looked at him suspiciously before nodding, he was quite hungry, actually. Jack led him back home and scurried away faster than he should, leaving Hiccup gapping and wondering just what was wrong with him.

Jack came back home as fast as he could and climbed the tree, one of the few things he was good at unlike other dogs, and dumped himself on a branch. Now, what had _that_ been about? Last thing he remembered after his mind trailed off was Hiccup rolling onto the ground and diplaying his belly. It had been...weird. He'd suddenly started to daze off, focusing on how soft his tummy looked and how nice it would be to bury his nose there, maybe lick or nip a bit. And then Hiccup was snapping him back into the real world, his green eyes looking at him way too close up, and he'd panicked.

Ruffling his hair with his hand, he huffed, closing his eyes and deciding a nap would take his thoughts elsewhere from that nice bouncy tail.

"Get uuuup" Jack whined, nudging Hiccup with his foot to get him up from the ball he'd made himself into on the ground. "I'm boooored"

Hiccup grumbled and swatted him off. Stoick had had to stay up late working last night and Hiccup always felt bad going to sleep if the man who was practically his father was gonna stay awake and alone, so he'd alway stay up next to him, refusing to go to sleep until the man did so as well. So he'd taken the chance to take a nap outside, being that it was warm with a nice breeze and everyone was either at school or work, so it was nicely silent. He forgot to add Jack into the equation, though.

"Lmme 'lone" Hiccup mumbled, curling further into himself, his tail curling near his nose. "'m tird"

Jack pouted and whined, getting on all fours and crawling over to him, nuzzling his neck and nipping at his collar. Hiccup didn't even have the energy to flip him off, so he just let the white dog do whatever he wanted for now. He'd get him back later.

Two weeks since Hiccup's arrival and Jack still came to visit him every day. Bunny had told Hiccup how there were a lot of dogs around, but Jack didn't seem to get along with any of them. Hiccup didn't have the heart to tell him to go away just for one day, if he was gonna be alone again.

"C'mon" Jack whispered next to his ear, making a shiver run down Hiccup's spine. His breath was cold. "...Can I at least stay here?"

Oh gods, not the kicked puppy voice, anything but that.

"...'kay" Hiccup grumbled, trying to hide his flushed face behind his tail when he felt Jack shift to lay behind him, worming his arms around him and cuddling with him the same way they'd done the first day. Hiccup felt Jack's tail curling around his leg and had to stiffle a yip. Things were getting weird, he felt it, since he'd visited Jack's family he'd been acting weird, as if he'd suddenly discovered boundaries and how they worked. He'd keep his distance sometimes, others he would just sit there, watching him roll around or sleep or eat, kinda creepy, but not enough.

They just stayed there, wind softly ruffling their hair and a nice sleepy haze overtaking their minds. Jack's ear twitched.

He sprinted up, a deep and loud growl leaving his mouth, a snarl showing off his canines. Hiccup suddenly found himself being tucked behind Jack, barely able to watch over his shoulder.

Approaching them from across the street were two big dogs, a sleek but well muscled Doberman with fur black as ink, and a red Pitbull with enough buff to tackle down humans as big as North or Stoick. The Pitbull jogged forward, sniffing around and moving erratically, trying to get around Jack who kept on snarling and swiping at him.

"Hey, come on, what you got there, Jack?" He asked, his green eyes a bit unfocused and giving him a sort of demented appearance.

"Fuch off, Dagur" Jack bit the air in front of him, daring him to come any closer. "Go chase a chicken or something"

The Doberman stepped closer meanwhile, his elegant form stopping at a good distance from them but enough to get a look. "Now, now, Jack, where are your manners" He tsked disapprovingly at him. "You should introduce your new friends"

"Yeah? Why don't you crawl back under the bed, Pitch, the boogeyman might be needing company" He tucked Hiccup better behind him, trying to get him to not poke his face around. "Go away, I'm not in the mood for your shit"

Dagur snorted and prowled closer. "Move away, Frost, wouldn't want to stain red that pretty white coat of yours" He managed to get around him enough to catch a good glimpse at Hiccup. He grinned. "Well, hi there, haven't seen you before, Jack keeping you all to himself?"

Hiccup frowned and his ears went all the way back into his head. He didn't like these guys. "Shut up"

"Ooh, pup's got a tongue, nice to know" Dagur sing-songed. "Good to know I can get a hold somewhere"

Jack's growling intensified, warning them to back the fuck off, but they were either too stupid, or too full of themselves. Both. When Dagur tried to grab Hiccup's wrist he snapped, jumping up to him and biting his arm, latching onto him like a leek. Dagur howled and scratched at him to get him off, Pitch using the moment of distraction to corner Hiccup into a corner.

"I believe we haven't been formally introduced. Pitch Black, if your pathetic tail is out at night, it's mine" He stretched his hand to him as if that had been a proper and polite introduction and was waiting for Hiccup to retialate.

Hiccup growled and tried to bite his hand, missing by a milimeter. "Like Jack just fucking said, fuck off" He tried moving away, but Pitch caged him with his hands on the fence he was against.

"Oh, I don't think you understood me" Pitch growled into his face. "I make the rules around here, you got that, runt?"

Hiccup was about to answer when suddenly the impact of something heavy tackled Pitch away from him. He turned and saw Jack standing a few feet away, scratches and bites all over him, panting hard and ready to lung again, urging Hiccup next to him. He'd managed to use Dagur as canon ball, throwing him against Pitch and getting them both to fall over the rose bushes planted around the house.

Getting up, the big dogs whined and tried to move again, but the thorns stuck on their skin were too deep in and they had no other choice but to get away, glancing venomously at them.

Jack laughed breathlessly. "Well, that was a terrible first impression" He flopped down, trying to catch his breath and wincing, holding his right side.

"Jack! Are you okay?!" Hiccup kneeled next to him, trying to decide where to start checking. He had blood everywhere, his left ear was split near the tip and his tail twitched awkwardly. A long scratch had ripped the fabric of his pants leg and a bite showed through the edge of his collar.

"Yeah, nothing I haven't dealt with before,those assholes like to mess with me" He whined and held his side again, curling into himself.

Hiccup gripped the hem of his hoodie and pulled it up, wincing at the nasty bruise forming over his ribcage. Unluckily, he could do nothing about that, he would need ice, but there was no way he could get the freezer door to open to get some. He dropped the fabric and focused on what he could treat, licking the open wounds to clean them and stop the bleeding and hug Jack for enough time that the warmth made it easier for him to breathe in and out evenly. Forcing a good deal of water down his throat seemed to help as well.

"I should get you home, you need to see a vet or at least get some ice in that bruise" Hiccup was pretty distressed. It was so unfair, those two had come probably because of him and Jack had been caught in the middle, getting all the bad ends. "Come on, can you get up?"

Jack nodded, but didn't stand, instead, he looked at him, smiling sheepishly. "Can I...stay here for a while instead? I really don't want to leave you alone"

Something ached in Hiccup's chest, but he nodded, curling himself around Jack instead of the other way around, holding him against his chest and running his fingers throught his white hair, his other hand rubbing his back softly. Jack sighed and managed to fall asleep after a few minutes, not noticing the small touch of something warm and soft against his forehead.

A bussiness trip had Stoick flying away to the next state, so Hiccup would be staying with Jack at suggestion of North, seeing at how they were together all the time and Jamie's mother didn't think it would be a problem; Hiccup was a constant visitor and got along with Abby and the kids perfectly.

So Jack had Hiccup living with him for a week. He was so happy his tail could have sent him off flying from how fast it moved.

Jack's injuries had healed completely a week and a half ago, the bruise gone and ear sewn back together cleanly. Hiccup still felt guilty about it, no matter what Jack said, or what Abby, or Bunny, or Tooth told him about those assholes and how they always liked to get someone to bleed at the end of the day. If it hadn't been Jack, it would've been him, and he wouldn't be there to tell the tale, probably.

Hiccup still felt bad, and would compensate by spending as much time near Jack as possible. Jack loved having him close, and so Hiccup would sit next to him against the tree trunk, or cuddle against him under the sunlight, or entertain Jack's need of playing tag. It was fun, and helped to get Jack happy, so he was fine with it.

Jack would respond by nuzzling his head or licking his cheek or neck, jumping on him while being tagged and nipping and tugging at his ears. He was glad he wasn't a cat, or he would be purring so loud they would use the lawn mower as a lullaby. He just loved Hiccup so much.

He was sure he did, no mather what humans thought about their own way of loving, 'liking another bloke was completely normal for them', as Bunny had so subtly put it when he'd asked him for advise. Asking romantic advise from a rabbit, who would've thought.

And Hiccup was just so cute and had such a great personality, he was never bored around him, even getting insulted half-heartedly was fun.

Jack was now flopped on his belly on the swing in the backyard, propping himself forward softly with his feet, trying to catch Hiccup's hands that where upstraight from his position laying on the ground next to the swing. Hiccup would move his hands away and laugh at the way Jack pouted, putting them at reach again and moving them away next.

Abby, who was laying around, got tired of Jack's whining and got up and into the house, leaving them alone in the empty backyard. Hiccup looked around carefully and, after making sure there was no one around, let Jack catch both of his hands, but instead of letting him get backwards, he pulled him even more forwards, until his face was over his own. Jack blinked down at him, his eyes around Hiccup's neck' height.

He was glad the swing was supporting his body, for he almost flailed off of it when Hiccup leaned up and connected his mouth with his in something he was pretty sure Jamie had mentioned about Spiderman and rain and hanging upside down. It didn't last long, but when Hicucp broke away and released Jack's hands, the Pyrenees didn't even react fast enough to keep his feet steady, his body swinging back and forth like a rag doll.

Hiccup quickly stood and dusted himself off, mumbling something and walking towards the porch to sit on the steps. Jack looked at him go, the way his tail was more curled than ever and his ears were hidden against his head. He managed to pull himself up, stumbling and hitting his hip against the doll house Sophie liked to have outside, wobling his way towards the other.

He flopped down next to him, looking at his hands awkwardly. Hiccup wasn't looking at him either, neither saying a word. Suddenly, Jack's hand was over Hiccup's over the brunette's lap, and Hiccup stilled for a moment, separating his fingers a bit and letting Jack intertwine them with his own. He slowly looked up and found those shiny blue eyes looking at him, a smile over the pale face quickly being covered with a deep flush. He smiled as well and shifted a bit closer to him, fidgeting a bit before resting his head on Jack's shoulder.

Jack chuckled and dared to kiss his forehead, almost featherly, and rested his head over Hiccup's, slowly relaxing his body.

"Hey" Hiccup whispered, looking up at the sky.

"Yes?" Jack mumbled against auburn hair, his eyes closed.

"Next time it's me on the swing"


	2. Bonus

With a skip on his step, Jack hummed a song he made up as he walked to Hiccup's home. Today marked exactly six months since Hiccup had arrived to his life, and hey, for a dog that's an awful lot of time, okay? So Jack had decided to get Hic a present, and had filled the backyard with holes until he found the old toy he'd stolen from Jamie when he was a pup and didn't know any better. It was a crude, handmade plushie, a blue dragon with stitches too big and visible and spikes over its head, its button eyes looking blankly at him. It was awesome and perfect and he was kind of glad he'd saved it so many years ago, even if it earned him a good reprimand for all the holes he'd dug.

So now, with the plush dragon securely saved in his pocket, he stared at the nice decorations for the upcoming Halloween and thought about taking his mate out for a walk, see if he could scare him a bit, maybe chase some cats. Passing by North's house and waving at Bunny and Tooth, the little animals snacking on a ripe pumpkin, he fastened his step and made his way around and into the backyard where Hiccup liked to spend the time chasing squirrels or upturning rocks to find bugs.

Turning around the corner, he grinned upon catching sight of that springy tail moving around, the brunette with his back turned to him and fumbling with something on his arms. "Hiiiiiiiiiiccuuuuup!" Jack sang out before launching himself to him, landing noisily next to the Akita.

Hiccup squeaked and jumped a bit, arms curling around whatever he was holding in reflex. "Jack! How many times do I have to tell you to not do that!" He huffed and turned back to the thing, handing it carefully, although his ears did turn in Jack's direction, showing he was still paying attention to him.

"What's that?" Jack sniffed around and scrunched up his nose, it was familiar, but where..."Hic..."

"What?" Hiccup dead-panned, daring him to finish his sentence. "I know why you're here, really, it's an important day but...I'm kinda busy now"

Jack moved closer and softly grabbed Hiccup's arm, moving it aside and looking at his eyes the whole time, the brunette tense and searching his every move for any kind of aggression. "...It's a cat"

Indeed, what Hiccup had in his arms was a young cat, fur black from ears to tail, big green eyes staring at him like directed lasers. The cat curled more into Hiccup and clenched its small claws in Hiccup's chest.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to spend the day with you as well but...he was between the bushes last night, crying so loudly, I couldn't sleep and went out to find him, his leg was bleeding and I just..." He patted the cat's head softly, a purr in response and a content nuzzle to his chin. "Dad let me get him inside to patch him up, and I don't really feel like he'd be safe out there, all this supersitions about black cats on this time of the year, maybe that's why he was hurt"

Jack stared at him and sighed. Hiccup was so odd, trust him to be one of the most aggresive breed of dogs and yet so peaceful to not lose himself to a cat. If he didn't knew better he could've sworn he had a psychological pregnancy or something, he was so motherly. "How did you even manage to get him to trust you? Young cats are noisy and evil balls of fur"

The cat hissed and swatted at him, pouting and clinging even more to Hiccup, as if he was trying to get under his skin. "Shut up, mutt" He said with his tiny voice.

"He talks?!" Jack's eyes widened and he took a step backwards, narrowing his eyes at the cat. "He's old enough to be on his own, then. Throw him out"

"Jack!" Hiccup growled and curled himself around the cat. "If you're so keen on him leaving, I'll have to chase you out. I'm...I'm keeping him!" He anounced stubbornly, moving the kitten out of sight.

White ears perked before falling, Jack knowing Hiccup well enough to know he would not give up once he was dead set on something, and keeping the cat was flashing in neon lights at the front of his brain. Jack slowly creeped forward once again, not looking at the cat and instead focusing on his mate's face, searching for any signs of danger before finding none and closing the gap between them, hiding his face in Hiccup's neck and nuzzling submissively, licking his way up his chin to peck him quickly on the lips and take his distance again.

Hiccup sighed and relaxed his stance, giving the cat some slack to move around from his arms. "Hey Toothless, it's okay, Jack won't hurt you" The cat's tail twitched at the soft words, looking suspiciously at the Pyrenees before slowly prying himself away from Hiccup's arms, but instead of moving to Jack, he quickly hid behind Hiccup's back, glancing at the white dog from over his shoulder.

"I'm hungry" Toothless announced, eyes never leaving Jack's, and he clung himself over Hiccup, slinking his arms around his neck and holding onto him like a monkey. "Can I get something to eat?"

"Sure thing bud, I think we have some fish unfreezing in the sink for you, let's go get it" Hiccup stood with the cat on his back and signaled for Jack to follow him inside as well. He didn't notice when Toothless pulled his lower eyelid down with his finger and stuck out his tongue to Jack.

Jack, eyes widening in bewilderement, followed behind, tail bristled and sticking his own tongue out to the cat, unluckily for him Hiccup noticed.

"Really mature Jack, provoking a child"

"Wha-No! He started it!"

"Yeah, sure. Move your lily white ass inside already"

Toothless grinned in victory, his tiny sharp fangs glinting under the sunlight. "Silly dog"

Once fed, Toothless dragged Hiccup to the couch and curled on his belly, instantly falling asleep over him and rendering the dog immovile. It was an universal law, you didn't move when a cat was sleeping on top of you.

Jack sat on the floor next to where Hiccup's head was over the cushions, resting his own head over it. "...Can't you put him over a pillow or something? This is supposed to be _our_ day, not drag-the-fur-spitting-machine-around day" He whined softly, to not wake up the kit. "_I_ should be cuddling with you"

Hiccup sighed and turned his face to him, leaning a bit to nip at Jack's nose. "I can't, I'm sorry, but he's too small, if he were to get out and someone found him, Pitch or Dagur, and something happened to him, I would feel so bad" He moved his hand from dangling over the armrest and used it to cup Jack's cheek. "Just wait until Dad is home and he'll take care of him, and then I'm all yours, okay?"

"...Okay" Jack rubbed his cheek against the warm hand over it, and closed his eyes, molding more flushed against the couch, but something at his stomach stopped him. "Oh, right, I-"

"Hey, I'm trying to sleep" Toothless mumbled, one eye open and staring at Jack, a big pout on his face. "Shut up or get out"

"Toothless!" Hiccup chastizised him softly, sighing at the tiny mewl he got in response. "Don't be rude, okay? My mate has as much right as you to be here"

"I have more right to be here..."

"Jack, not now" Hiccup sat himself straight, craddling Toothless against his chest. "I'll better get you to my bed, it's nice and we can leave so you can sleep"

The cat swayed his long tail, thinking for a while. "'kay" He agreed after a while. "But you have to play with me later"

Hiccup grinned and nuzzled his cheek against the pointy black ears. "Deal, now let's get you to bed"

The fluffy dog bed Tooth had seen the first day was located in Stoick's studio, a nice yellow, paw-printed round one, with white fluff on the inside that reeked of Hiccup and got the cat to sleep in minutes. Moving out of the room, Jack finally managed to get his arms around Hiccup's torso and dragged him out to the living room, nuzzling and licking every inch of skin he could find.

"And what exactly are you doing now?" Hiccup asked, giggling at the ticklish sensation on his neck from Jack's tongue lapping his skin.

"You have that smell everywhere on you. I need to scent you again" He nipped at the tip of his ear. "Damn cat all over you"

The brunette huffed and let his whole weight fall over Jack's chest. "Yeah, well, you better get used to it, he's staying so it's gonna be more than just his scent all over the place. They shed a lot, you know"

Finishing his duty, Jack rested his chin on Hiccup's shoulder, smooching his cheek soundly. "Then I'll do this more often. Problem solved"

"Jack, hands" Hiccup swatted at the mentioned when Jack started running them over his stomach, following the small swell from when Hiccup had just eaten his breakfast and was still digesting it. "Stop, it tickles"

"That's the idea" Jack mumbled against his shoulder, squeezing that soft belly that didn't seem to grow, no matter how much he was fed or the fact he'd rather draw with his claws on the dirt than chase cars around or make any sort of exercise. "I like your laugh"

Hiccup hummed and let him keep going, chuckling every once in a while until suddenly his body being pushed forwards onto the floor made him yelp and roll around, facing Jack who was know grinning on top of him, hands on either side of his face, caging him in place. Hiccup huffed but smiled, pulling him down by his collar and kissing him, molding his mouth so Jack could do the most part, being how he liked to be the lead. Jack would break apart to lick at the corners of his mouth before diving in again, getting his body down slowly until the only thing preventing his whole weight to knock Hiccup's breath out were his arms against the floor. Just when he'd finally managed to get a noise out of Hiccup's throat, a plank on the floor creaked.

"What are you doing?"

Hiccup sprang up so fast Jack lost his balance and fell on his tail, whining loudly at the sharp pain running up his spine. Toothless was half hidden behind the wall, a frown on his brow that dissapeared as soon as Hiccup hurried over to him and picked him up.

"Hey bud, I thought you were sleeping?" There was a twinge of a nervous laugh on Hiccup's voice as he walked to the couch and sat down with Toothless on his lap. "We didn't wake you up, did we?"

The cat shook his head. "No, but my leg hurts and I couldn't sleep" His bandaged left leg swung a bit, the clean gauze enveloping all the limb.

"I know, but we have to wait until Dad comes back with your medicine and then it won't hurt, okay?"

"Why do you call him 'Dad'? Isn't he your owner?" Toothless tilted his head curiously, Jack completely forgotten by the pair getting up and venturing into the kitchen to steal some food.

"Because I've been with him my whole life. I don't know who my father is so he's like my Dad, is better than saying his name only, it feels weird, I dunno" Hiccup shrugged, massaging the cat's aching limb. Jack came back with a beef treat on his mouth, another in his hand for Hiccup and, surprisingly, some of the remaining fish for Toothless. The cat took it silently and nibbled on the meat, looking warily between both dogs.

"Were you two gonna make puppies?"

Jack chocked on his food and Hiccup had to cover his mouth to not spit his all over the kit. "How-why would you think that?!" Hiccup managed to stutter out, Jack too busy trying to remember how to breathe.

"A couple of dogs near my old house were doing something like what you two were doing, then two months later there were a lot of puppies crawling around. They were cute, smelt good too" He then poked at Hiccup's slightly bloated belly. "Is there one in here already?"

"Nononononono, no" Jack had regained his breath, and was now shaking his head and finger towards the kit. "That's just food, no puppies in there. Hic can't have puppies, he's a boy...you can't have puppies, can you?"

"Of course I can't, you idiot!" Hiccup flinched after saying that. "Toothless, don't use that word, is bad"

Toothless looked at him and nodded. "Okay. Can I go out to play then?"

The brunette nodded and put him down on the floor, letting him get out through the dog door and following him out, Jack on his tail. As the cat went around chasing birds or swatting at bugs, Hiccup sat with his back against the wall, watching him run around. Jack slid himself down the wall to sit next to him, hands in his pocket.

"Y'know, it's obvious this kid is gonna keep monopolizing you for the rest of the day"

"Jack, I told you, I-"

"But" Jack interrupted. "I'm still gonna give you your present" And so, he pulled the plushie out of his pocket, handing it over to Hiccup, who took it and held it in his hands carefully.

He blinked at the run down dragon, its droopy wings soothed with dirt and some stitches threatening to break. He hugged it against his chest, the smell of moist dirt reaching his noise.

"I know it's not really clean and kinda old, but you are always watching those paintings of dragons in the studio and I remembered I had that around, but if you don't want it I can-"

Hiccup had launched himself to Jack, practically slipping his tongue down Jack's throat, his arms holding the bigger dog's neck tightly. "I love it, I really, really love it, thank you so much" He peppered kisses all over his face, holding the plushie on his lap. "I love you"

Jack's tail swatted against the ground, lifting a small cloud of dust. "Love you too" He returned, licking the freckled cheek enthusiasticaly. "So, when do I get my gift?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. Hiccup flushed.

"Later, I promise" Hiccup gave his cheek a last kiss before raising, the dragon craddled in his hands. "Toothless! I'm gonna leave this in my bed, don't break it, alright?"

The cat nodded, not looking at him from the caterpillar he was following around. When Hiccup ran into the house to place the present in his bed, Toothless finally moved from his spot and towards Jack, sitting cross-legged in front of him.

"Let's make a deal" He said, his big eyes shining with adult seriousness. "I won't mess with you when you come visit, but I want a gift too"

Jack looked at him and laughed, ruffling the soft hair on his head. "Deal, kiddo, but you have to wait until I find something for you"

Toothless tapped his chin, but nodded anyway, shaking Jack's hand. Right then Hiccup came back, catching a glimpse of their hands retreating. "Now just what are you two up to?"

"Nooothing" They both replied, a wide grin on their faces.

Hiccup looked at them suspiciously, but then sighed and went back inside. Things were gonna get crazy around here, that was for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Squirrels. Why did it always have to be squirrels?

Hiccup didn't understand how he was managing to not jump and chase the rodent around, every single fiber of his being fighting against the impulse, but it probably was because the little animal was already claimed by Toothless, the cat cornering it against the fence and chasing it around again when it managed to squirm between his legs. It wouldn't be nice to interrupt the feline when he finally was able to walk out of his bandages with his healed leg, jumping and climbing everything he could reach and making a downright mess of the house.

They had to spend the evening outside, Stoick had a colleague and his wife over for dinner and she was allergic to cats, so Toothless was sent out and Hiccup followed to look after him. He had told Jack not to come today beforehand so he was left with his vigilante job, laying over a patch of grass that was slightly longer than the rest, the green blades serving as a slightly tickling cushion under his belly.

Toothless jumped down from the branch he'd climbed chasing the squirrel, the animal having managed to escape his little claws for the time being. The cat made his way to him and nuzzled his cheek, purring loudly before curling against his side.

"How much longer do we have to stay out?"

"Just a couple of hours more, bud. It's almost night, I don't think they're gonna stay that long" Hiccup moved to lie on his side, making more space for Toothless to press against his stomach. "Where did your squirrel go, by the way?"

The cat huffed and hid his head under Hiccup's arm. "I don't know. The light blinded me and it got away. And I'm hungry!"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "You ate what had to be the fattest caterpillar in the universe 20 minutes ago"

"Well, it wasn't enough, I'm growing! I have to eat a lot!" He fluffed his chest to prove how big he would get, but a yawn made him deflate and flop down again, curling around his tail.

Hiccup chuckled and licked his ear affectionately, laying his head down and trying to fall into a light snooze now that Toothless was tired as well.

Something flying near him woke him up. Stretching his limbs, Hiccup wondered just how long had he been out, it was dark and the sky was covered with starts.

Another thing flew past him and this time he could recognize it as Toothless, running around herraticaly in zig-zags, chasing the same squirrel he'd lost sight of earlier. The curly tail was the last thing he saw before the squirrel rounded the corner of the house and ran away to the front yard, Toothless hot on its trail.

Hiccup stood and followed him, more than sure that they could get back in seeing at how the visitor's car was nowhere to be seen. Once in the front, he tried to focus his eyes to find the black ball of fur in the darkness, the only light coming from the TV on the living room filthering through the closed curtains. A mewl directed him to the street, were Toothless had managed to catch the squirrel and was now playing with it, trying to hold it under his paws despite its squirming to be set free.

As he was about to shout out for the cat to leave it and get back inside, a blinding white light made him cringe and turn away, a large black SUV driving down the street way too fast and straight towards Toothless, not seeming to have the intention to stop nor having noticed the animal in the middle of the way.

"Toothless!" Hiccup's shout was drowned by the strong noise of tires rushing over the old street, Toothless dead in his tracks with his pupils thin as slits, ears pressed firmly against his head and completely paralyzed by the machine about to run over him. The squirrel managed to run away in the commotion.

Another shout of his name and the cat found himself flying, suddenly colliding harshly on the ground on the other side of the way, a screeching sound followed by another one of something being hit and a loud, bloodcurling mix of a whine and a scream, and the car sped up and ran away as fast as it has appeared.

Something warm matted the fur of his cheek and Toothless noticed the smell of his own blood drifting past his nose, his ear slightly torn from the impact of being shoved away. A door opening and a strong voice calling the same name over and over again, each secnd closer and closer.

"HICCUP!"

The rasping sound of claws against wood prompted Stoick to walk away from his studio and towards the door, opening to find a familiar face looking up at him with a distressed stance. He sighed and crouched down to pat Jack's head softly.

The dog whined and looked around frantically, peering into the house and making his voice louder, as if trying to coo someone out of its hiding place. He sounded even worse when Stoick stepped outside and closed the door behind him and, even if it seemed a crazy thing to do, promptly started to explain the situation to Jack.

Last night, some jackass who thought it a good idea to race down the street in a residencial area didn't notice the cat playing in the street, and Hiccup had reacted without thinking and pushed Toothless out of the way, his bigger and certainly more noticeable form didn't do anything to stop the car from hitting him full on, sending him flying a few feet forward when the car, still going at too fast a speed, couldn't avoid him again and two heavy tires trampled over Hiccup, the guy driving not losing time in running away.

At the commotion Stoick exited the house just in time to catch a glimpse of the SUV getting away and the bloody mess that was Hiccup lying on the ground, Toothless mewling pathetically near him, trying to move but too frightened to get his body to respond. Hiccup had been taken to a clinic immediately, and for some miracle had survived the night and had been taken into surgery when the vet was sure his vital signs have been back to normal after hours of treating the internal hemmorhage the hit had left as a result.

Now, the doctor had said that if he wanted the best outcome, he would have to be prepared for the worst in terms of what would have to be done after getting Hiccup under the knife, the situation too delicate to take much time in decitions that could only cost him his life or future. Stoick had agreed to letting them do whatever was necessary, and had just received a call a couple of hours ago, informing him of what procedure had had to be taken and that Hiccup was in a steady path to recuperation.

Jack kept himself still the whole time, listening intently with a whine stuck on his chest and his legs itching to run to go find Hiccup. He also wanted to ask were was Toothless, but couldn't do anything more than try not to cry and let himself be petted by the big man.

"...I'm gonna visit him now, do you want to come?" Stoick almost hit himself at the question, how did he expect a dog to understand a word he said? That was why he was surprised when Jack jumped and barked, running around his legs and moving a bit towards the driveaway where Stoick's car was parked.

Making a quick call to the Bennet household to inform Mrs. Bennet of where her son's dog was and asking if he could take him pay a visit to his own dog in the vet clinic, he let Jack jump into the front seat and drove at a carefully fast speed.

Jack couldn't get out of the car fast enough when Stoick parked into the clinic's car slot, running towards the entrance and waiting for the man to open the door before getting inside and trying to find Hiccup's scent under all the layers of sanitizer on the floor and air. Stoick talked to the secretary for a minute, a young boy who led them to a small back room down a hall next to the waiting room. He opened the door a sliver and peeped inside, apparently finding it okay for them to enter after checking the clipboard hanging fom a nail on the door.

Now with the door fully opened, Jack walked inside carefully, the room being a small rectangle with two plates filled with water and food against the farthest wall, a small table with a wooden cupboard over it and on the other side, a fluffy dog bed where Hiccup laid curled on his right side, a blanket over him covering all his body except his head, tail and the small and black head of Toothless curled tight against his side.

Hiccup's breath was soft and even in his sleep, his head, ears and face covered in bandages and some kind of creamy thing that smelt weird. Toothless looked up at Jack and mewled softly, his fur fluffier than ever and smelling strongly of antiseptic. Stoick stood outside to talk to the intern who was in charge of Hiccup during his stay, closing the door to give them a bit of privacy.

Jack sat against the wall next to the bed, his hand twitching to touch Hiccup's face but finally deciding to pet Toothless instead, mindful of whatever injurie the Akita might still be healing. "Toothless, what happened?"

The cat seemed to snap, standing quickly and hurrying out fom under the cover, jumping over Jack's crossed legs. "It was my fault! I'm so sorry! I didn't want him to be like this! Now he's gonna hate me, and all because I'm a stupid who can't stay still to save his own tail!" He blurted out, small tears runnig down his face and creating paths over the fur.

"Hey now, calm down bud! What are you talknig about?" He gently held the cat and craddled him against his chest, just the way Hiccup always did.

"H-he wasn't supposed to get hurt, it was ME the one who should have ended like this, not him!" He sniffled and dug his face into Jack's chest. "It's all my fault!"

Jack petted his head and shooshed him softly, his gaze moving to Hiccup who was still sleeping through the kitten's wails. "Has he woken up yet?"

Toothless shook his head. "No, sometimes he opens his eyes and stares at me, but then he falls asleep again...He hates me"

"Now listen here, furball" Jack lowered him onto the floor. "He doesn't hate you, ok? What happened it's not your fault, he must be too full on meds to stay awake for too long, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to see you. You've been here with him all the time, how could he hate you after that?"

"It-it's just that...he...his..." the cat sniffled again and turned to look at Hiccup, walking up to him and pawing at his backside, looking at Jack with eyes re-filling with tears.

Jack tilted his head curiously and inched forward, putting his own hand over Toothless', and came in contact with Hiccup's thight. He looked at the kitten, confused, until the small black paw was over his and pushed it slowly, slowly down the lenght of the left side, until suddenly the blanket sunk in a place where it definitely should've not.

Feeling his heart skipping one or twenty beats, Jack gripped the corner of the blanket and carefully lifted it, choking on a gasp at the familiar sight of a bandaged leg, just like Toothless' own had been before.

Except that here there was at least half a leg missing.

Toothless' sniffles turned into soft sobbing, his sleek feline form maneuvering over Hicucp back to his place curling against him, as if believing this was the last chance to be near him before he woke up and ditched him forever. Jack slowly lowered the blanket back to its place, sitting on the floor with his knees drwan to his chest, arms surrounding his bent legs and eyes watching over the two smaller ones attentively.

For the life of him he couldn't tell how he was able to fall asleep with his mind turned into such a storm.

The small room was silent enough that the soft sound of fabric rustling brought him back to concioousness. Raising his head from the craddle of his arms, Jack tried to stretch his sore limbs from the awkward position he'd slept in. He faintly remembered the door being opened by an intern who took Toothless out for a while to get some air.

A small groan snapped his head towards the lump on the bed, shifting and trying to move, failing and succumbing to the hold of the painkillers.

"Hiccup!" Jack scrambled to his knees and halted at the edge of the bed, giving the brunette enough space to breathe and not freak out at the strange place he was in.

Being Jack's face the first thing he saw upon waking up seemed to calm him greatly, his fogged green eyes slowly taking in the white walls and tiled floor, his mind a blurry haze of noises and so much pain and Toothless and a car and-

"Toothless..." It was obviously meant to be a bit louder, the way his body wriggled to move around and look for his friend enough to tell. "Jack, where..."

"He's okay, calm down" He brought a hand up and petted carefully an area under his ear where the bandages didn't reach, Hiccup's tired body leaning almost its whole weight into the touch. "He had to go outside for a minute, was hyperventilating in a place so small" He lowered his hand down his neck and held his shoulder softly. "Do you remember what happened?"

Hiccup didn't have to think that much before nodding, the events of the night before as clear as any until the moment he passed out from the pain alone, it was a miracle his leg didn't hurt after being run over with so much weight. "Yeah, I...there was this...are you sure Toothless is ok? Can I see him at least?" He tried to move out of the bed to get out of the room, but Jack stopped him before he could as much as sit straight.

"Sure, just...just stay here, ok?, I'll go get him, he should be out here somewhere" Jack smiled at him and got up to the door, although there was something rather pityful in his expression that Hiccup couldn't quite understand, it made him feel nervous. Maybe Toothless wasn't okay at all, maybe they were just trying to prepare him for something worse, what if...?!

The rush of thoughts made his body jerk unvoluntarily, sliding a few inches away from his position, and then a weird, cold sensation in his leg, ita was rather painful and his hand automatically darted down to massage the aching spot. That's why he suddenly felt his blood run cold when the only thing he touched was air.

Just as he remembered how to breathe and move again, the door closed and Jack was letting Toothless in towards Hiccup, both of them frozing in the spot when Hiccup's eyes locked onto theirs, wide and scared, with the faintest welling of tears, not from pain, but from sheer fright.

"Jack...?" The mentioned didn't have to wait a second before he lunged forward, dropping to his knees and wrapping his arms tightly around Hiccup's shoulders, shielding him against his chest and rubbing his back when heavy breathing became the only sound in the room, his hoodie steadily wettening with the flow of tears that accompanied it. Hiccup's hands clung painfully to his back, his claws puncturing through fabric and skin, but Jack pretended not to feel it, just kept on hugging him and speaking softly into his ear, careful of not putting more stress into the situation.

Toothless stood in the same spot all the time, watching with eyes as wide and teary as Hiccup's preparin gfor the worst when the Akita lifted his head and searched around the room until his eyes zeroed into him, Jack letting go of him to let him move a bit, but he stayed in place, half-seaten sideways, and coompletely forgetting his tear-stricken face and lost limb, he strectched a hand towards the cat, holding himself with the other one.

Toothless tentatively moved forward, ready to take any shouting or beating Hiccup might want to deal on him, so big was his surprie when, upon being at reach of his arms, Hiccup pulled him into a tight but careful hug, rocking him slightly, new tears falling on top of his head.

"You're ok" The brunette sniffled a bit and laughed with relief. "You really are okay, oh gods"

Toothless let himself be hugged, still surprised that he was not gettingscreamed at, not receiving any blame for practically ruining his best friend, not even Jack was angry at him, why? "I'm sorry..." He nuzzled his head against Hiccup's chin, a steady purr rumbling from his chest against his will. Hiccup laughed and held him tighter.

"Don't be, it's not your fault" Just like what Jack had said before, then why couldn't he believe it himself? He just kept quiet and enjoyed the warm coming now from both the dogs, Jack having joined into the hugging and snaking his arms around both of them.

That's how Stoick found them a few minutes later, Toothless curled against Hiccup's chest, Jack covering both with his own body, all of them asleep and with the hint of a smile on their faces. He decided to let them be for now, he could come fetch them in a while.

"This is so weird" Hiccup said as he shook his leg, now attached to a prostethic replacing his lost limb. "It's like walking on air but I can still fell I'm on something"

"Well, that's why you actually kind of are walking on smomething?" Jack provided, sniffing the orthopedic leg curiously. "I mean, as long as you're comfortable with it it shouldn't be much of a problem, right?"

Hiccup walked around a bit, jumping and sprinting at times. It wasn't uncomfortable, alright, but still. "Yeah, guess I can get used to it" He then jumped and tackled Jack to the ground, the Pyrenees grunting when his back collided with the floor. "But will you?"

Jack huffed and pushed his smirking face away with his hand, rolling away and grabbing the curly tail as he went. "Sure I will, but now I'm hungry and you owe me.

"What? Owe you for waht? You're not touching my food, Jack"

"You owe me for being so awesome and resisting the temptation to run away with that thing in my mouth while you try to run after me" He said pointing at the new leg, Hiccup snorting but letting himself be led to the backyard, greatly enjoying Jack frustrated shout at seeing Toothless lying next to Hiccup's now empty food bowl, his tummy round and full, the little cat smirking at the white dog before running away and into the house.

"...That's it, gimme that thing, I'm gonna pummel that cat with it"

When he turned around, Hiccup had already dissapeared from sight. He groaned, dropping to the ground and laying spread upwards, closing his eyes until something flopped over him, his arms automatically winding around the smaller duo over his chest and sighing. "I'm gonna get you both back for that"

"Sure snowflake" Whoever said that deserved the flick to the ear and the yowl of pain in response, Jack thought.


End file.
